The invention relates generally to two-stroke cycle internal combustion engines. More specifically, the invention relates to alternately fired, twin cylinder, two-stroke cycle internal combustion engines and to carburetor systems therefor.
The invention is generally directed to obtaining improved engine operation during idle and low speed conditions.